nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Deck of hazards
The deck of hazards (originally called the deck of many things) is a rare magical item that resembles a deck of cards used in games of chance. A character may choose to draw 1, 2, or 3 cards from this deck. Once this decision is made (by activating the corresponding "draw card" item property), the cards are drawn, their effects applied, then that deck is removed from the game. Some cards are beneficial, others detrimental, but all have significant (potentially unbalancing) results. The first card drawn is random. If more cards are to be drawn, they then alternate between positive and negative results. This is subject to a few restrictions, though. Some cards are not always applicable (for example, the donjon card requires a special area be available), and no card may be drawn more than once by a character in a given module (even if multiple decks are used). If an inapplicable or duplicate card is selected by the game, it is quietly (no message sent to players) replaced by another card, preserving the positive/negative nature of the card. This can be repeated up to nine times per draw; if a tenth unsuitable card is selected for a given draw, the drawn card becomes a blank card (with no effects). Negative cards ; The prince of lies card : Lose 10,000 experience points and get 2 extra cards. ; The donjon card : If a donjon area is available, the caster and associates are transported there. If there is no such area, another negative card will be drawn instead. :* Module builders can supply this area by giving it the tag X0_DECK_DONJON or X0_DECK_DONJON1 and placing an object with the tag X0_DECK_START to mark the transport destination. Multiple areas (to support multiple characters drawing from decks) can be created by incrementing the number at the end of the tag for each area. ; The traitor card : Changes the entire party to diametrically-opposed alignments instantly. Neutral characters will have their alignment adjusted in a random direction. ; The knave card : All non-plot possessions not currently equipped are destroyed. ; The plague card : A permanent disease effect is applied for the duration of the module. This disease deals d10 + 10 magical damage initially, and 1d4 magical damage every 15 rounds. Every fifth time damage is applied (every 75 rounds), a random ability score is decreased by one. The ability decrease may be removed by dispelling. ; The looking glass card : The caster's henchman is replaced with an evil doppelganger. If there is no henchman, another negative card will be drawn instead. ; The wyrm card : A hostile adult dragon is lured to the caster. The dragon is blue or red (equal probability) for non-evil characters, and gold or silver (equal probability) for evil characters. The gold and silver dragons are of the commoner faction, even though they are hostile towards the caster, so fighting them can potentially cause game-breaking faction problems. Positive cards ; The mentor card : The caster gains 10,000 experience points and gets 2 extra cards. ; The hoard card : The caster gains 50,000 gold. ; The oracle card : The caster is given an inexhaustible premonition effect for the duration of the module. If this effect is removed it will be replaced the next round. ; The avatar card : The caster is transformed into an avatar of their alignment. Furthermore, the caster is given an item (the avatar) that, when invoked, will repeat this transformation at will (unlimited uses per day). ; The fountain card : All of the caster's items are recharged (to 50 charges) and all stacked items are filled up to the maximum possible number (up to 99). ; The hatchling card : A wyrmling of alignment-appropriate color (red for evil and gold for non-evil) appears and follows the caster as a summoned creature until damaged or killed. At that point, it transforms into an ancient dragon and fights on the caster's behalf until all enemies are slain, then vanishes. The wyrmling will be resummoned if it is ever unsummoned, although the color can change with this resummoning if the caster's alignment had changed in the interim. ; The bequest card : The caster gains a major unique magical item. (This will respect the Shadows of Undrentide treasure system if it is used in the module. Otherwise a random boss-level treasure will be generated.) Custom content notes *''main script:'' X0_S3_Deckmany *''hatchling damaged/death script:'' X0_Hatch_Dam *''hatchling monitor script:'' X0_Deck_Hatch *''transformed hatchling unsummoning heartbeat script:'' X0_Wyrm_Heart *''premonition monitor script:'' X0_Deck_Oracle *''plague heartbeat script:'' X0_Deck_Plague category:miscellaneous items